


Любовница

by Lonely_Jester



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/F, Female Characters, Romance, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Jester/pseuds/Lonely_Jester
Summary: Мисоно чувствует ее, любящую поэзию и фауну, каждой клеточкой своего бессмертного тела.
Relationships: Arisuin Misono & Snow Lily | All of Love
Kudos: 1





	Любовница

**Author's Note:**

> Попытка в здоровые отношения. Оба персонажа достигли возраста согласия, оба персонажа являются вампирами.

Лили танцует мягко, медленно и нечеловечески грациозно под тихий треск винила. Жмет плечами, вырисовывает узоры кистями, чувственно кусает губу. Мисоно ностальгически улыбается, растворяясь в бесшумных покачиваниях нагих бедер любовницы и эгоистичном желании запереть ее в пропахшей пылью комнате до скончания веков.

Хрупкие ладони невольно продавливают нежные ягодицы, и Лили улыбается, делая шаг навстречу. Влажный язык, коснувшись лобка, неспешно скользит вверх, останавливаясь лишь перед очаровательной впадинкой пупка. Бесстыдно обнаженная бледная бабочка касается по-родному ласково холодной щеки и крашеных прядей. Мисоно чувствует ее, любящую поэзию и фауну, каждой клеточкой своего бессмертного тела. Запутавшись в сплетенной давным-давно из золотистых волосков паутине, не может и не хочет понять, где проходит грань между двумя сознаниями.

Приняв протянутую в пригласительном жесте руку, вампирка почти нехотя отлипает от старика-дивана, обнимая пропахшую Востоком любовницу за талию. Кончик носа, коснувшись виска, скользит к скуле, минуя светлые ручейки-прядки; Лили гипнотически покачивается в такт мелодии в чужих руках, ступая босыми ногами по цветочным узорам ковра.

Игла пробегает путь по неровным тропкам и остается крутиться на гладких дорожках, издавая лишь тихое потрескивание.


End file.
